


Clueless Thor

by Cellis, Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Diplomatic relations between the Realms, Established Relationship, Good Odin (Marvel), Implied Mpreg, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Some things can be missed even when under your nose, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is an Ambassador to Asgard, Thor is clueless, takes place over a number of years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellis/pseuds/Cellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Steve has been appointed as Ambassador to Asgard. It is his job to develop and enhance diplomatic ties between the Realms.  Close personal relationships are essential when dealing diplomatically and may involve long intimate meetings and extended periods of time spent together to foster the necessary commitment needed.  Steve, being a stickler about committing to doing his job thoroughly and properly if not at all befriends the real power behind the throne of Asgard. Not everyone noticed Steve's efforts or maybe that should be Thor doesn't.Thor’s world has always revolved around Thor. No one could really believe that it would mean he would miss what was right under his nose





	Clueless Thor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShallowGenePool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/gifts).



> For ShallowGenePool, a belated christmas/New years pressy. Without your great ideology, this story wouldn't have happened
> 
> This is our first Collaboration. Please be gentle

The nobles gathered in the Throne room, all waiting to welcome the Ambassador from Midgard, joining them for the first time. Thor couldn’t have been more proud that through his deeds Earth would finally be a true part of the Nine Realms. He never expected that it would happen before his coronation or that one of his closest friends would be appointed as the Unified Earth Governments’ Representative. 

His eye was caught by a nervous movement on the other side of the room and he saw his brother standing just off the balcony, watching but not involved officially. Loki held no official position in Odin's Council; his crimes on both Asgard and Earth making it impossible. However, it was no secret that he would be serving as advisor, especially as he had spent several years on Earth himself, making amends. Thor was glad that he had his brother back and that he had found peace with who and what he was.

A horn blast recalled Thor’s attention to more important matters. He watched as his friend and sword brother, Captain Steven Rogers entered the throne room, flanked by his father’s guard. He was dressed in his more colourful uniform, his shield on his arm, but his head bare. He held his head high as he advanced to the throne, the mirror of Thor many years previous. He stopped at the base of the steps and slowly bowed his head. 

“Odin Allfather, I, Captain Steve Grant Rogers, ask that you accept me as the Ambassador to the Realm Eternal.”

Thor was surprised that the Captain used the formal request of entry to Asgard, as if he had been coached. He guessed that it could only have been Loki as he had been on Midgard until recently, making the final arrangements for Steve’s appointment. 

Odin stood. “I, Odin, Allfather and King of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms accept you as Ambassador of Midgard. We are honoured to have a warrior such as you among us.” 

There were a few moments before the room erupted into cheers, onlookers surrounding the soldier to welcome him. Thor attempted to reach his friend to offer his congratulations. However when he reached the base of the steps, Thor found that Steve was gone. 

He scanned the room and saw that Steve had headed to the balcony. Thor was surprised to see him hugging his Brother. He knew that they were on civil terms but not that they had become friends. He decided to wait and welcome Steve when he had a moment.

 

Captain Rogers was assigned special Ambassadorial quarters in the wing reserved for distinguished guests. The suite of rooms included a master bed chamber, reception room, large bathroom or cleansing chamber, substantial office space and a guest chamber. 

Steve ate his meals with the Royal family as his position was unique within the Royal Court. Thor had assured Odin of Captain Rogers' honesty and trustworthiness, so he was given almost free range of movement within the Palace.

Several weeks had passed since Steve had arrived on Asgard and he seemed to settle in to life fairly easily considering he felt like he had awoken from the ice once more as everything was new. Thor made it his business to meet with his friend each day to ensure he had all he needed to feel comfortable on Asgard. He was pleased to see that Loki was on his best behaviour and rather than distancing himself from the good Captain he seemed to assist him. He was most helpful when Thor had been indisposed, incapacitated by the ale he had consumed during his 2,000th birthday celebrations.

Thor headed towards Loki's chambers anxious to speak with his brother before he left on his trip to Vanaheim with the Warriors Three. He would be gone for several weeks, having to deal with the unrest that was once more growing in the Nine Realms and wished to gain Loki's assurances that he makes himself available to the Captain in his absence.

On reaching Loki's chambers Thor found Loki on the balcony to his bedchamber, still dressed in a robe. He did not appear to have risen long and Thor was surprised as Loki tended to rise with the sun.

"Brother, I met the Captain leaving as I entered your chambers. Did you continue diplomatic relations throughout the night?" 

Loki rolls his eyes "Yes Thor, if that is what you wish to call it."

"And did you reach a satisfactory conclusion?" Thor asks. 

Thor didn't understand the dreamy look that appeared in his brother's eye. "Yes brother, most satisfying to both of us."

 

The trip to Vanaheim took far longer than Thor imagined. It had taken over a year to finally defeat the marauders that once more threatened the peaceful world. Now the fighting was done, and Thor was coming home. He was met by Loki, who looked tired and seemed to have gained a little weight. 

“Brother, your presence has been missed this last year. You were successful?”

“Aye, Vanaheim is once more safe. The Warriors Three have remained to ensure it remains so.” Thor replied as they approached the gardens. They saw Steve sitting alone, holding a baby in his arms, no more then a few months old.

Thor stopped in surprise. There was no mistaking the look of absolute love in his face. “I wonder why the Captain is holding that babe.."

Loki smiled as he looked at the pair. "He's the father.."

"I have not seen the good Captain with anyone other than yourself, Brother for many a month; let alone seen him in the company of a woman." Thor interrupted. They approached closer. 

"My, what green eyes this babe has, one would think other than the blond hair that you could be the father, Loki."

Loki looked at his brother as if he didn’t know if his brother was joking or not.

 

The day of Thor's coronation arrived. He heard a ceremonial horn sound to mark his impending arrival in the Throne Room. Colourful banners and flags of the Nine Realms adorn the pillars and walls of the Throne Room which glistens in its golden adornments. 

Einherjar Guards in their golden armour, swords at the ready, stood to attention as Thor entered. He was greeted by thunderous applause and cheers from the adoring crowds. Basking in the moment Thor relished the applause and he spun Mjolnir as the assembled crowd went wild. 

Odin, looking all powerful and regal, sat on the Throne of Asgard as its King for the last time. He held Gungnir in his hand waiting to pass it and the throne to Thor. 

This time the coronation went without a hitch. The pomp and ceremony seemed never ending to the little boy, James, held protectively throughout in the arms of Captain Rogers. When the main ceremony was over James wished to go play in the garden but was dismayed to hear all was not over yet. 

After the ceremony in the Throne Room the new King personally greeted the dignitaries and accepted the gifts or token of tribute given to him. When all have finished Thor sought out his Brother. He found Loki standing to one side with a little boy hoisted upon his shoulders. 

The little boy had sighed, "Can we go yet?" as Thor approached. 

"Not yet, we must stay to the bitter end, James!" Loki replied, trying to hide his own boredom.

"Loki, are you and this little child not enjoying my coronation?" Loki simply rolled his eyes and shook his head at Thor. 

"Why does he carry a replica of the Captain's shield? Is he an admirer of our good Captain?" Thor asked, reaching up to pat the boy on the head.

"No Thor he is not a admirer, It's his father's shield!" He said trying not to scowl at his new King.

 

Six months after the coronation, Loki approached Thor after breaking their fast. 

“Brother, I have a request. Captain Rogers and I desire leave to take a trip to Earth. James wishes to visit his uncle Bucky and Steve would walk in his home realm once more. You are settled now as King and do not require my presence for a time.”

Thor nodded slowly at Loki’s words. He could not deny his brother had worked tirelessly for many years, particularly the hours spent with Steve to better Midgard, so he was more then willing to grant his brother a leave of absence. It surprised him that he wished to spend it on earth, but then he had seen the close friendship that had developed between Loki and the Captain. 

“Granted. You enjoy yourself, Brother, and do not rush to return. Father is still here should I need assistance.” 

Thor ran his eyes over Loki, noting his slightly expanded waist line. “I see that you have been less active of late. You should partake of some fresh air before you are confused with Volstagg.” 

Thor laughed at his joke, failing to notice the way Loki rubbed his bump protectively. He scowled at Thor as he turned away.

"I'm gestating not fat you uncouth Oaf" Loki growled as he stormed off. Thor let him go, wondering where his brother’s tall tales came from.

 

Thor and Heimdall walked through the halls to a meeting of the Council. This would the first since Loki’s return from Asgard with Steve, his son and new daughter. This confused Thor for as far as he could tell, it had only been the four of them arriving though the Bifrost. 

“Heimdall, have you seen my brother of late?” 

“He is in the company of Midgard’s Ambassador, as he has been for many years.” 

“Really, you would think there was little business to discuss after all this time.” Heimdall rolls his eyes in despair at his King.

“Since Captain Rogers returned, he no longer avails of his bedchamber in the visitors wing, how strange!” Thor thinks as he continues down the hallway. "Not that he used it much before."

Ahead of them, was Odin holding the hand of Steve’s youngest child. He seemed to have a spring in his step the likes of which Thor hadn’t seen since his mother’s death.

Thor watched his father and said “Father seems happier lately, he dotes upon that young girl the Captain brought with him. What is her name?" 

Heimdall chuckled at some private joke “Frigga, my King."

Thor looked confused at the gatekeeper then turned his attention back to the pair in front before they turned the corner to the training ground. 

"Why would anyone name a child after mother? They must have been a big admirer. How green her eyes are, they remind me of someone." 

Thor stared at Heimdall as the normally sullen man roared with laughter at his comment.

 

Thor had finished his morning duties in the Throne Room and was on his way towards the Palace Gardens with the intention of having a light snack before he went riding later. It had been hectic with so many petty disputes to pass judgement on and Thor wished he had given the task to Loki. He was much better at dealing with the pettiness of people. 

Hogun was waiting for him and the pair fell into step, discussing that King’s morning as they headed to Thor’s private garden. He smiled as Hogun suggested fetching Fandral, Volstagg and Sif to accompany them on their ride. It had been weeks since the friends had gone adventuring together. 

Hogun takes his leave and turned to go in search of their companions when a little blonde-haired girl skipped up to them. Thor remembered that Heimdall told him her name was Frigga and that she is a favourite with Odin. 

Panting slightly as she reached them, she grabbed onto Thor’s cloak and tugged on it. “Unca, have you seen Fadir? Far wants him to come swimming with us!” 

Thor shook his head. "I fear not, my child." 

Thor watched Frigga skip away then turned to Hogun. “Poor child has not learned the difference between Fadir and Madir!”

 

Asgard was playing host to dignitaries from all the Nine Realms. They had come to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the defeat of the Dark Elves and to honour Thor who was so instrumental in that defeat. Celebrations had been proceeding throughout the Realms with the culmination on Asgard. The week long festival was almost at its end. Gathered in the Royal Gardens were the various Rulers of the Nine Realms. 

As Midgard did not have one Ruler it has fallen to Steve as the Unified Earth Governments’ Representative to attend the less formal functions. Several of Earth's Leaders were present for the more formal matters. 

Freyr, the Ruler of Alfheim and Lord of the Light Elves was standing with Thor and Loki as they entertained Hreidmar, the King of Svartalfheim. Freyr's twin sister, Freya, stepped to Loki's side. 

"Loki, will your husband be joining us today?" she asked. Leaning closer to Loki, so that her next words are for his ears only, she added. "I hear his beauty is beyond anything to be found previously on Asgard!" 

Before Loki can answer, Thor threw his head back laughing at the joke "If only I knew where such is to be found I would fetch him for my brother myself." 

The others looked at Thor not knowing if he is teasing or not. They decided that silence is best as they do not wish to embarrass the Second Prince should there be some ongoing marital disagreement. Loki rolls his eyes as he is apt to do often around Thor. 

Thor saw his friend Fandral appear with the elder members of his noble family. Finishing off what was his fifth goblet of elfin wine, he bowed to and excused himself from the present company and made his way to his friend's side. 

"Fandral the Dashing, my friend and Shield Brother, I would have a quiet word!" 

"Of course, my Prince." 

"Fandral, my friend, have you given up your quest to win Loki's hand?" 

Fandral looked at Thor in surprise and realised his Prince has consumed a quantity of wine. He smiled nervously as he replied, "I would not wish to antagonise the Midgardian Ambassador further as you know we had words not long after he arrived." 

Thor looked at Fandral as a frown appeared on his forehead. "Steven is innocent in the ways of Asgardian courtship and women in general and is therefore more comfortable in men's company and that of Loki in particular. My Brother is merely attending to the Captain's needs as is his duty. Steve would not have truly understood your intentions as honourable."

“Oh, my Prince, he understood them well enough.” 

Thor, somehow mistaking his worried expression for guilt at expressing his desires, clapped Fandral on the back of his shoulder. 

Looking over he saw Steve had arrived and was at Loki's side so he joined them. After greeting Steve, he said as an aside to Loki, "My brother, you really must reduce the time you spend with the Captain and his diplomatic duties. The man really must be permitted to spend time with his children and his mate!"

 

As King, Thor believed it is his duty to see to the happiness of those in his charge and top of his list is Loki. After all, if Loki were married he would have less time to interfere in matters of Asgard and maybe keep his opinions on how Thor's rule was going to himself.

Why he ever agreed on Odin's death bed to take counsel from Loki he would never know. Still his mind was made up he would seek out his brother and speak to him about his future. He had become concerned that Loki was not out there "spreading his wild oats" as he heard said on Midgard.

Loki spends too much time in the library or in meetings, Thor decided.

Also, once Loki was betrothed the people would not focus so much on Thor's own bedtime activities but rather on the upcoming royal wedding. It would be a win - win situation Loki would be distracted, and Thor could make decisions without his baby brother's input. He was King after all!

Finding Loki in the library Thor asked him to walk with him. "Loki it is well past time you settled down and got married, instead of wasting all this time in stuffy meetings with Captain Rogers." 

"Thor... I am married..." 

"But... what... when, who?"

"Steve,... The Captain. We married years ago, you were there, you drunken fool, and you thought we were signing a diplomatic treaty. I didn't have the heart to disabuse you of the notion!"

Loki thought that Thor was being annoying for some reason and was being deliberately obtuse about his and Steve's relationship.

"Loki, surely you jest. I would not have missed my brother's wedding to my friend and shield brother!"

"I'm afraid you did Thor! Though I am not surprised as you were drunk for almost every day of the six months celebration for your 2,000th birthday! The wedding was in the fourth month!" 

Shaking his head Loki continued “Did the blonde haired children running about the Palace not tip you off?"

"You speak of the Captain's children?"

"Of course, who but with my husband would I have borne children?”

"I had oft wondered who birthed the Captain's children as I had not recalled seeing the Captain in the company of a woman!"

"For Odin's sake Thor, they DO call you uncle.." 

"..." Thor for once is speechless as realisation dawns at last.

Thor turned and walked away wondering why no one had told him and what else was going on that he does not know about!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always all feedback welcome.


End file.
